Quando os Opostos se Atraem
by ladywritterx
Summary: Sakura vai para Hong Kong fazer intercambio e fica na residencia dos Li, ela encontro um rapaz que odeia japonesas mas convivem na mesma casa, como essa história irá terminar? UA Sem magia. Completa e com muita dor no coração!
1. Prologo Chegada a Hong Kong

b Voz de narrador Booom dia, boooa tarde e booa noite querido povo desse Brasil enorme! Estou aqui eu, Annie , escrevendo outra fic maaal sucedida para vocês! Ehr, os personagens aqui escritos na fic não me pertencem e sim pertencem a CLAMP, os únicos personagens que me pertencem são os que eu inventar ok? Bem, sem mais delongas meu povo! Vamos ao prólogo! /b 

Quando os opostos se atraem

Prólogo-

-Atenção passageiros do vôo 1701! Ultima chamada para o embarque no portão C. – Com essa mensagem uma garota de olhos verdes esmeraldas sentiu um frio na barriga. Estava embarcando para Hong Kong fazer intercambio na casa de uma família tradicional de lá e, conseqüentemente, uma garota "ocuparia" seu lugar em seu lar. Deu um abraço forte em seu pai e em seu irmão e embarcou no avião. Seu estomago dava voltas de ansiedade até que o avião decolou.

-Deseja alguma coisa senhorita? – Perguntou a aeromoça no avião, depois de meia hora de vôo.

-Uma água somente, brigada. – Respondeu sorrindo a garota de cabelos castanhos um pouco puxado pro ruivo e com os olhos que nem duas esmeraldas brilhando de ansiedade. Sua água chegou rápido. Agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e deitou-se no acento confortável do avião.

Ela sentiu o avião começar a pousar e olhou para fora da janela e se impressionou com a vista, Hong Kong era realmente muito bonita. Pelo comunicador foi avisado para todos desembarcarem. A jovem respirou o ar daquela linda cidade e sentiu-se em casa. Chamou um táxi e pediu para levá-la para a Mansão dos Li. Ela foi admirando todo o percurso. Foi rápido, chegou em menos de 20 minutos e na porta daquela mansão estava a família a espera da jovem japonesa.

-Bem Vinda senhorita Kinomoto! – Saudou a matriarca da casa, a garota fez uma leve reverencia para ela, em sinal de respeito. – Espero que gosta da sua estadia na nossa casa e esperamos que Mei Ling passe dias agradáveis em seu lar. – Continuou, com um sorriso enorme e acolhedor.

-Obrigada senhora Li – Respondeu em um chinês perfeito – Minha família irá acolhe-la bem, pode apostar.

-Oh, que falta de educação a minha, vou apresentá-la para os membros da família, venha. – Elas andaram um pouco para o lado e a jovem parou na frente de um rapaz alto, cabelos castanhos rebeldes e um par de olhos âmbares lindos. – Esse é Xiao Lang, ou em japonês Syaoran. Meu filho, esse é o Chu-Jung, um dos anciões da família. O resto está dentro de casa, não acordaram ainda. A viagem deve ter sido cansativa não? Entre, vou lhe mostrar a casa. – A jovem teve um arrepio na espinha quando Syaoran olhou para ela, mas entrou rapidamente com a senhora Yelan, mãe daquele rapaz enigmático. Com uma reverencia se despediu das pessoas presentes ali fora e foi cumprimentando cada um do mesmo jeito. – Esse será seu quarto. Pode descansar, o jantar é servido às 19:30, esteja na sala de jantar o mais pontualmente possível.

-Obrigada senhora. – Se despediu sorrindo. Yelan saiu do quarto e fechou a porta delicadamente. Logo depois a japonesa ouviu batidas na porta e foi atender. – Sim?

-Qual é seu nome? – Syaoran perguntou rispidamente, entrando no quarto que antes era de Mei Ling.

-Olá senhor Li, meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. O que deseja?

-Quero que fique longe de mim o máximo possível entendeu? Não importa se ficarmos na mesma sala no colégio quero você longe de mim, odeio japoneses. – Sakura arregalou os olhos e afirmou com a cabeça. Syaoran saiu rapidamente, fechando a porta com violência. Ela se jogou na cama e seus cabelos ficaram espalhados por toda a colcha, esse rapaz mesquinho ia com certeza ser um problema.

Seu despertador tocou 19:15, Sakura tomou um banho rápido e as 19:30 em ponto estava na sala de jantar, cada um foi chegando e sentando-se no seu lugar. O jantar foi rápido e Sakura estranhou um pouco, não tinha a tradicional conversa que não na sua casa. Todos foram retirando-se para dormir. A jovem trocou de roupa e deitou-se na sua cama e embalou no sono.

O despertador tocou, acordando a garota que estava dormindo. Esfregou os olhos, se acostumou com a claridade, espreguiçou-se e foi tomar um banho. Saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e com uma enrolada no cabelo. Syaoran adentrou o quarto sem mesmo bater para avisar que o café já estava pronto e viu aquela beldade escolhendo uma roupa. Agora que ele notara como ela era bonita, seu corpo esbelto e esguio, com curvas. Ficou ali admirando ela e saiu do transe quando se tocou que ela era uma japonesa, fechou a porta do quarto dela e ficou esperando ela se trocar para avisar. Depois de algum tempo bateu na porta e ouviu a voz meiga da jovem pedindo para ele entrar. Entrou novamente e deu o recado.

Sakura escolheu uma leg branca com a barra rosa e um vestido branco e rosa também, colocou uma rasteirinha branca. Prendeu sua franja para trás e desceu para o café.

-Bom dia! – Saudou Sakura, sentando-se a mesa e pegando a torrada para passar geléia.

-Bom dia querida, dormiu bem? – Perguntou Yelan, olhando para a garota. Ela balança a cabeça enquanto termina de tomar seu café.

-Bem, estou indo, Syaoran já foi?

-Ele ta no quarto dele, mas se você quiser indo, pode ir. – Sakura pega sua bolsa no canto da sala e pede para um motorista levá-la a escola, já que ela não sabia onde ficava. Uma pequena aglomeração se formou em volta da aluna nova. A jovem só ia respondendo timidamente "olá" para todas as pessoas que a cumprimentavam. Ela encaminhou-se para a diretoria para terminar de preencher toda a papelada. Depois o diretor enviou-a para sua sala de aula, onde o professor a apresentou. Ela vagou os olhos pela sala e seu par de esmeraldas encontrou-se com dois olhos âmbares. Syaoran sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao perceber que o único lugar vago era a carteira a sua frente.

-Então, Sakura, sente-se na carteira ali, a frente do senhor Li.

b Aqui acaba o curto prólogo minha gente Poiis é... Gente estão vendo uma caixinha escrita "Send Review"? Viram? Então façam uma autora feliz clicando em "OK"

Beijos

Annie Chan /b 


	2. Sentimentos Oprimidos

**Hem hem, sentiram saudades meu querido povo? .-. Bem, como eu disse no outro capitulo: Os personagens aqui escritos não me pertencem e nunca me pertencerão, somente os criados e escritos por mim me pertencem. Alem disso, essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos, é só uma maneira de eu descontar minha raiva de certo alguém, tirar a magoa quando estou triste ou colocar alguma coisa descente quando estou feliz. Por isso, boa leitura de...**

Quando os Opostos se Atraem

Capítulo 1- Sentimentos oprimidos

No Japão uma menina aparentando ter 16 anos desembarca do avião, olhando para todos os lados admirada com a paisagem que o local tinha. Com o vento da primavera seus cabelos negros balançaram e os olhos cor de rubi iam procurando a família que iria a hospedar. Fujitaka sorria para ela, acenando com a mão. Ela ajeitou a bolsa em suas costas e saiu correndo ao encontro do homem.

-Bem vinda, senhorita Li. – Ele a saudou, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Mei Ling sorriu **(alguém já viu Mei Ling sorrir? õ.o)** de volta para o homem, fazendo uma leve reverencia. – Vamos, minha casa não fica tão longe daqui. – Ele pegou as bagagens mais pesadas e levou para a jovem. Realmente a casa não ficava longe do Aeroporto de Tomoeda. Chegaram rápido a uma simpática casinha amarela de dois andares, humilde mas bem acolhedora. – Entre – Falou, abrindo a porta para ela passar. A garota nunca havia estado numa casa tão simples, era todo dia cercada de luxo na grande mansão dos Li e ali ela estava num ambiente novo, sem todo o glamour que tinha na China.

-Senhor Fujitaka, desculpe a grosseria, mas estou cansada, gostaria de saber onde fica meu quarto...

-Claro, siga-me. – Respondeu, começando a subir as escadas com as malas da chinesa. Ela seguiu-o e adentrou num quarto com paredes brancas, cama macia e com cobertor branco e vermelho, numa mesinha estava um despertador e em outra um abajur, um porta-lápis e gavetas. Ela agradeceu com a cabeça enquanto o patriarca da família se retirava do quarto, fechando a porta. Jogou-se na cama suspirou e adormeceu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bem, Syaoran, como foi o dia na escola hoje? – Perguntou Yelan, sorrindo para o filho que entrava na sala, jogando a bolsa de lado.

-Sinceramente mãe, horrível, aquela garota está sentada na minha frente. Ninguém merece ela, parece até CDF, tudo o que perguntam para ela, ela responde certinho. Argh!

-Aquela garota tem nome senhor Li. – Sakura entrou na sala também, sentando-se numa parte do sofá, com a bolsa no colo. Retirou de dentro da sua bolsa um papel e escreveu em chinês o nome dela. – Entendeu agora ou quer que eu desenhe um sinônimo do meu nome Syaoran? – Ela enfatizou bem o nome dele, deixando-o fervendo de raiva.

-Já disse pra me chamar de Li, ô japonesinha de meia tigela!

-Ah, eu te chamo como quiser, pequeno lobo! – Yelan se divertia com a briga dos dois.

-É assim Kinomoto? Você terá vingança, flor de cerejeira.

-Brigada pelo elogio! – Fez um "v" com os dedos, jogou a bolsa em suas costas e subiu correndo as escadas, direto para seu quarto.

-Mãe, você viu como ela falou comigo? – Perguntou Syaoran indignado na cozinha, enquanto sua mãe preparava o café – Como ela se atreve? COMO?!

-Não sei, agora chamá-la pra tomar café vai. – O jovem olhou com repreensão sua mãe, ele não queria mais ver aquela japonesa de jeito nenhum e agora ela o manda chamar aquela garota? Impossível! Saiu bufando e batendo o pé, entrou na biblioteca da mansão e fechou a porta com toda sua força.

-Passou um furacão senhora Yelan? – Perguntou Sakura, na cozinha. Ela tinha tomado um banho e trocado de roupa. Estava com um blusinha branca estampada com flores de cerejeiras e um shorts curto, até metade da coxa.

-Um certo lobo estressado com sua matilha. – Sakura logo compreendeu, soltou um "ah" baixo e foi ajudar Yelan a por a mesa. Logo após, a jovem foi para a biblioteca chamar Syaoran para o café, entrou quieta e fechou a porta mais quieta ainda. Um sorriso maléfico estava estampado em seu rosto, chegou perto da cadeira onde ele estava e gritou:

-Pequeno lobo, o café ta na mesa! – Ele pulou de susto e levou a mão no coração – Oh! Te assustei? – Perguntou a menina, colocando a mão na boca e fingindo-se de inocente – Não era minha intenção lobinho! – Ele virou-se com o olhar frio, pronto para rebater a provocação mas não foi possível, ela tinha saído correndo mais silenciosa do que tinha entrado. Ele sentiu o resto queimando de raiva.

-SAKURA! – O grito de raiva dele explodiu por toda a casa, enquanto ela ria muito na sala de jantar juntamente com a mãe do Li. Ouviu-se passou zangados, alguém se aproximava com a respiração pesada. Ela se escondeu atrás da senhora que ria de tudo. – Mãe eu já aturei de mais essazinha ai, preferia a Mei Ling – A jovem mostrou a língua para ele.

-Sakura, suba e pare de provocar o Syaoran e você – olhou para o filho, quase saindo chamas do olhar – Fique aqui. – Ela esperou Sakura subir pro seu quarto, quando ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando ela começou – Não esconde Xiao Lang, por que é assim com a garota? Ela acabou de chegar em Hong Kong...

-Mãe, ela me estressa. Faz de tudo pra me irritar...

-Não caro filho, você faz de tudo para irritá-la. – Cortou a senhora, com olhar de repreensão. Ele olhou-a abismado. Um ventou entrou pela janela fazendo que os cabelos castanhos rebeldes do jovem esvoaçassem, deixando um silencio incomodo pairado no ar.

--------------------

Num quarto o radio estava ligado, num volume que só a garota que estava deitada na cama pudesse ouvir. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados pela colcha vermelha. Uma musica leve e acolhedora tocava do radio, que ia cada vez perdendo o som, a jovem ia fechando os olhos esmeraldinos lentamente, sentindo o sono tomar conta do seu corpo cada vez mais.

Sakura entrou no mundo dos sonhos. Era tão bom poder descansar do dia cansativo que teve e colocar-se a pensar em Syaoran... Mas, espera ai, pensar naquele maldito garoto? Não, não podia ser. Ela travava uma luta com seu subconsciente, sem resultados. De repente abriu os olhos e foi se acostumando com a claridade que vinha diretamente para seu olho.

-A bela Adormecida acordou, parabéns – Ironizou Syaoran, batendo palmas encostado na parede. Ela soltou um risinho fraco, como se estivesse achando graça de tudo. – Estava resmungando por que, japonesa?

-Te interessa?

-Quando envolve meu nome, sim! – Sakura corou fortemente, nem ela sabia o porque de tudo isso, respirou fundo e tomou coragem para falar.

-Eu...eu estava lembrando de como você é arrogante, chinezinho de quinta categoria. – O olhar de Li saiu cortante como uma lamina afiada em direção da Kinomoto, enquanto ela só rebatia, com um olhar capaz de fazer nevar na África. Ele adentrou o quarto e com rispidez desligou o som do radio. Saiu chutando todas as pelúcias e coisas fofas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. – EI! – Gritou a garota pegando um ursinho com asinhas nas costas – Será que pode parar de chutar minhas pelúcias?

-Não. **(agora fiquei na tentação de fazer uma piada interna de um fórum, mas vocês não iriam entender õ.o) **– Respondeu arrogante, olhando para aquelas fofuras espalhadas pelo chão. Depois direcionou o olhar para a garota abraçada ao ursinho de pelúcia. Rodou os olhos, caminhou até a porta e saiu, fechando com força, obrigando a menina levar a mão aos ouvidos para abafar o barulho. Depois disso, deitou-se na cama, adormecendo novamente.

-----------------

O despertador tocava loucamente, fazendo um sinal que já estava na hora de acordar. A garota só se mexia na cama, fingindo que não estava ouvindo nada. Pegou as duas pontas do travesseiro e tapou os ouvidos, sem muito sucesso. Cedeu e levantou-se, encaminhado-se ao banheiro. Sentiu-se dolorida, havia dormido de mau jeito. Espreguiçou-se de modo que os ossos estralassem, olhou-se no espelho e viu enormes olheiras por baixo dos olhos, despiu-se e foi tomar um bom banho para acordar.

Chegou a seu quarto, enrolada na toalha, soltou os cabelos de modo que caíssem como uma cascata por suas costas, abriu o guarda roupa e tirou um vestido em estilo chinês, rosa decorado com flores de cerejeiras, que vinham enroladas desde a barra até a gola, brancas. Penteou seus cabelos de modo que as pontas ficassem levemente enroladas. Uma maquiagem leve para esconder as olherias e estava pronta para ir à escola. Jogou a mochila no ombro direito, fazendo que ela ficasse pendida para um lado. Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha com um sorriso cativante.

-Bom dia senhora Yelan, bom dia Li – Saudou, com voz animada. Era incrível que mesmo com os desencontros dos dois ela ainda conseguia cativar a todos com seu belo sorriso.

-Bom dia menina Sakura. – Respondeu também com um sorriso a senhora Li. Syaoran apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Ela estava se acostumando com o tipo do rapaz. Pegou uma torrada e colocou na boca.

-Estou indo, quer que eu te espere Syaoran?

-Não, vá, odeio chegar com uma japonesa na escola – Ela deu de ombros. Pegou seus patins que estavam guardados num canto da sala, calçou-os e saiu de casa, indo para o colégio.


	3. Verdade ou Conseqüencia

Capitulo 2 – Verdade ou conseqüência! Parte I

O sol nascia tímido ao horizonte enquanto uma cidade acordava pronta para seus afazeres. Isso incluía também uma chinesa de longos cabelos pretos e olhos parecendo dois rubis. Espreguiçou-se na macia cama, olhou em volta, calçou seus chinelos e foi tomar um banho e preparar-se para ir à escola. O barulho de chuveiro ligado invadiu o quarto vazio dela. Saiu enrolada numa toalha branca e jogou qualquer roupa em cima da cama. Vestiu-se e desceu para o café.

-Então querida, pronta pra me dar um beijo?

-Argh, rala playboy. – Falou com rispidez.

-Ah, fale que você gosta de mim Mei Ling, eu sei. – Ela fez cara de náuseas, enquanto o garoto ainda a seguia de perto.

-Kyo, que tal você me deixar em paz hein, ia ser bem legal não acha? Você fica a mais de 50 metros de distancia de mim que eu não te encho o saco, que tal? – Perguntou Mei Ling estressada.

-Posso pensar nessa sua proposta? – Respondeu fazendo cara de pensativo, enquanto a garota já estava muito a frente dele, andando rapidamente. – Não. – Disse enquanto alcançava ela com seu skate. Ela rodou os olhos e saiu correndo dele.

-Bom dia Mei Ling! – Saudou uma garota, enquanto ela entrava na escola.

-Bom dia Tomoyo. Ah, você sabe como eu me livro do Kyo? Ele não larga do meu pé. – Ela soltou uma risadinha enquanto olhava para a cara de sua amiga brava.

-Infelizmente cara amiga, não sei.

-50 metros Kyo, 50 metros! – Adiantou-se vendo ele se aproximar.

-Foi um grande avanço, pelo menos ela não me chama mais de Tanaka – Respondeu dando os ombros e guardando seu skate no armário dele. O sinal tocou e todos estavam na sala aguardando o professor quando Mei Ling sentiu algo caindo em sua carteira. Era um papelzinho. Abriu devagar, com receio. Assustou-se quando viu o que estava escrito. Virou-se para o garoto irritante e mostrou bem na cara dele o papel todinho rasgado enquanto dava um não pra ele.

O dia passou rápido e a garota estava andando rapidamente até a humilde casa amarela no centro de Tomoeda. Estava fugindo de Kyo, aquele garoto irritante que não largava do pé dela. "Talvez se eu contar que eu to prometida para Syaoran..." pensou olhando para o dedo que continha um anel dourado nele. "Não, não, ai eu seria motivo de piada na escola toda" Terminou seu pensamento balançando a cabeça e corando.

-Pensando em mim?

-E eu sou de pensar em jegue? – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Vai atazanar outra ok?

-Ah, mas é legal te atazanar – Respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha para Mei Ling que começou a rir freneticamente. Kyo não estava entendendo nada até que sentiu algo muito duro, de concreto bater nele. Ele tinha se chocado com um poste. Seu skate agora estava em cima dele e ele estava deitado na calçada. Aproveitando a deixa ela saiu correndo, entrou em casa e fechou a porta com delicadeza, ainda rindo. Subiu correndo as escadas, indo para seu quarto.

--------------------------------

Era uma sensação de liberdade, com os ventos batendo no seu rosto. A mudança de ambiente agradou muito Sakura, que se sentia em casa apesar do Syaoran não a tratá-la bem. Não via motivo para o preconceito do dele. Ele era o supremo da casa dele, ele era o maioral. Deu de ombros, suspirou e olhou a sua volta, estava chegando ao colégio.

O sinal tocou. Sakura entrou calmamente na sala, ouvindo assovios de todos os lados da sala, estava se acostumando com isso, era todo dia a mesma coisa, assovios por toda a sala e um garoto no fundão da turma, sem mesmo se mover, sempre com um All Star surrado que insiste em usar. Nem parecia um jovem da mais alta sociedade de Hong Kong, parecia mais um marginal. A jovem quase matou a si mesma quando se pegou pensando nisso, balançou a cabeça e escorou a mesma na sua mão, se controlando para não dormir na chata aula de Biologia. Sua cabeça pendia para lado e quando notava que ia cair de cara na carteira, erguia-se rapidamente, tentando voltar a prestar atenção na aula.

O sinal tocou novamente para o alivio de Sakura, recolheu seu livros e os deixou organizados em cima da carteira e lentamente foi saindo da sala. Syaoran pegou seu pulso e a parou.

-Por que você não me esperou? – Perguntou entre os dentes.

-Oras, você mesmo não disse que não anda com japonesas? Então...

-Então nada, esses bandos de babuínos babando em você não é muito legal.

-Nossa, Syaoran Li com ciúme, de uma japonesa? – Soltou em tom de ironia. Ele mandou um olhar mortal para a garota.

-Não é isso, é que você ta na minha casa e pega mal ter uma visita que é tachada de... oferecida, pra não falar outra coisa mais feia. – Sakura olhou ressentida para o jovem a sua frente, balançou o pulso, se livrou da mão dele e num giro rápido fez com que seus cabelos batessem nele, deixando o garoto sozinho na sala, com o olhar direcionado para a porta onde a japonesa tinha saído. Notando que tinha a deixado escapar saiu correndo para alcançá-la.

-------------

-Kinomoto quer sair da biblioteca do MEU pai logo?

-A biblioteca é grande e cabe nós dois pequeno lobo! Ta com medinho é? – Ela riu por ouvir ele grunir do outro lado da porta. Ela lia com fervor um livro sobre duas pessoas apaixonadas mas com rivalidade entre povos. Mesma sabendo que Li iria entrar se assustou quando ele abriu bruscamente a porta. – Droga me mata do coração né!

-Uma pessoa a menos no mundo pelo menos! – Sakura pegou seu fichário e jogou no chinês com toda a sua força. Não vendo o ataque aéreo da japonesa o fichário acertou sua cabeça. – Obrigado viu? Agora o castigo para meninas más!

-Uhhh, to morrendo de medo! – Fingiu tremer de medo. Syaoran se aproximou dela e puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a ficar bem perto dele. Ela realmente estava com medo dele. As respirações aceleradas se encontravam com a proximidade dos rostos, Li curvou-se um pouco para ficar do tamanho da japonesa que estava na ponta dos pés. Os lábios se encontraram e quase de imediato ela entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para ele aprofundar mais no beijo. Syaoran precisava de ar e se separou do beijo.

-Esse é o meu castigo para meninas más! – Rodou o corpo e saiu, deixando uma garota intrigada, satisfeita e feliz atrás dele.

A campainha tocou tirando a garota do transe, era seu dever, quando estivesse como intercambista na casa dos Li, atender a porta. Abriu a porta devagar e se surpreendeu com quem estava lá fora.

-Wei Wei! Yang Ni! O que fazem aqui?

-Viemos chamar você e o Syaoran para brincar de Verdade ou Conseqüência...

-O quee? Bem por mim tudo bem... Entrem entrem, vou chamar Li... – Abriu passagem para eles entraram e se sentarem nos sofás do Hall. Saiu correndo, respirou fundo quando estava na frente da porta do Li, tomou coragem e bateu três vezes na porta.

-Kinomoto, o que quer? – Perguntou ríspido depois de abrir a porta.

-Vim avisar que Wei Wei e Yang Ni vieram nos chamar para jogar Verdade ou Conseqüência. – Ele sorriu marotamente, saiu de trás da porta e falou. – Se eu for você vem comigo né? – Perguntou perto do seu ouvido, com uma voz grossa e sibilada. Um arrepio subiu até a nuca de Sakura.

-E-eu vou sim. – Respondeu corada.

-Então vamos, ou você vai bancar a garota má? – Ela decidiu jogar o mesmo jogo dele.

-Por que eu deveria obedecer você hein? Por acaso você acha que sou uma gatinha é?

-E se fosse? Eu faria isso ô! – Dizendo isso beijou bem pertinho da boca. Aquele joguinho estava indo longe demais.

-Bem, vamos então? – Ele acenou positivamente. Desceram lentamente, Sakura de cabeça baixa e corada com seus próprios pensamentos e Li sorrindo marotamente de orelha a orelha. – Vamos? – Perguntou para os dois amigos chineses.

-Ok!

---------------

Poucas pessoas faltavam para fechar a roda do jogo, elas foram sentando, mas fizeram questão de deixar Syaoran e Sakura de um jeito que caísse bastante neles. Tudo isso fazia parte de um plano contra Sakura.

-Quem roda a garrafa? Lembrando: A parte fina da garrafa é quem pergunta e o fundo é quem responde. Ah e outra só podem ser 3 verdades e o resto tudo conseqüência... E a conseqüência é escolhida pelo povo da roda! Syaoran, roda a garrafa! (Omg isso me lembrou o Silvio Santos: Roda a Roda!) – Syaoran rodou e justamente caiu: Sakura pergunta, ele responde.

-O que você quer?

-Conseqüência. – Um sussurro ouvido por Sakura sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-Selinho! – Falou Wei Wei. Kinomoto balançou a cabeça, ou era isso, ou era mico, preferiu selinho. Aproximou de Li assustada mas mesmo assim e deu o selinho, assovios e gritinhos foram ouvidos depois disso, o jovem chinês sorriu mais ainda enquanto a japonesa corava. Era a vez de ela rodar, deu graças a Deus por ter caído em outra pessoa e assim passou o jogo.

**N/A: Vamos agradecer os leitores???**

**sakusasuke: Obrigada, eu sei que demorei um pouco, mas ta aqui **

**Miseno-san: Olá caro amigo! Na verdade ela num ta convidada na casa deles, é como se o pai dela tivesse pagando pra ficar ali entende? Mas que bom que você ta gostando xD Eu to sem ideia pra fazer ela no Japão, quem sabe no proximo capitulo?**

**MeRRY-aNNe: Tava em prova, desculpa a demora...**

**Saky-Li: Hahhaha, que bom que gostou, esse capitulo foi o joguinho de ira entre os dois, no capitulo 4 a situação volta de briga de novo... E mais chutes nas pelucias da Sakura xD**

**Ange Lille: Que bom que gostou! Continue acompanhando que as coisas vão ficar cada vez mais tensas...**

**Higurashi12: Brigada pela ideia, vou tentar fazer uma cena dessas e continue acompanhando!**


	4. Quando os Opostos se atraem

Capítulo 3 – Pedaço de mal caminho.

**N/A: Ok gente, eu não pretendo estender mais a fic por motivos de tempo para escrever, pessoais e em relação aos estudo, apesar disso esse não é o último capitulo, no capitulo 89 a fic acaba ok?**

Ela tremia mais que vara verde enquanto Wei Wei rodava a garrafa, se caísse nela ela estaria completamente **FERRADA**! Temos que destacar o "ferrada" porque esse ferrada quer dizer muito ferrada! Literalmente ferrada. Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto fechava fortemente os olhos e abria só um pouquinho do esquerdo para ver em quem caiu. Seu mundo desabou, ela e Syaoran, sua raiva aumentou e sua cabeça arquitetava um plano maléfico, ele iria se ver com ela, ah se iria!

-O que quer Sakura?

-Conseqüência! – Sussurros foram ouvidos.

-Beijo... De língua! – Era tudo o que ela precisava, em seu rosto seu sorriso maléfico apareceu e Li ficou com medo. Ela cedeu, tranqüilo.

-Ai! – Um grito de dor foi ouvido por toda a vizinhança, ela sorriu internamente e colocou seus 5 anos de curso de teatro em prática.

-Machucou? Nossa, foi sem querer desculpa! – Fazia uma cara de inocente enquanto seu interior ria, tinha mordido a língua dele, mais forte que podia.

-Não Kinomoto, imagina! – Syaoran respirou fundo.

-Oh, tadinho do pequeno lobo, machucou a língua, quer um beijinho pra sarar? – Ela levantou-se e saiu correndo, rindo, enquanto Li a perseguia. O pessoal da roda ficou de queixo caído com a atitude da antiga menina meiga Sakura. Ela despediu-se dos amigos com um aceno de mão e entrou correndo dentro de casa. Ele suspirou e seguiu para uma sala de treinos, dentro de sua casa. Pegou uma espada qualquer, tirou a camiseta e jogou a cabeça, fazendo com que os teimosos fios castanhos do seu cabelo fossem jogados para trás. Começou a golpear o ar, com raiva.

-Era pra ser somente um jogo... Só isso! – Falava pra si mesmo. Parou e apoiou-se na espada. – Droga! – Um par de olhos verdes o observava por uma frestinha aberta na porta e corava com a visão de Li sem camiseta. Ele voltou a golpear o ar com força e ela abriu mais a porta, se encostando à parede da sala. – O que foi Sakura?

-Só queria ver você treinando, só isso – Respondeu com a voz vacilando, enquanto olhava para baixo. Ele sorriu, ainda de costas para ela. "Você é um pedaço de mal caminho, Sakura!" pensou. – Bem, e-eu vou sair, acho que você não me quer aqui.

-Fique – Falou baixinho.

-O que você disse?

-Falei pra você ficar! – Ele disse mais alto. Kinomoto abaixou a cabeça e aproximou receosa. Ele virou-se de modo que ficasse frente a frente com ela.

-O que você quer? – Perguntou erguendo os olhos, encarando os olhos âmbares, um pouco escondidos pelo cabelo dele.

-Desculpa se te ofendi. Principalmente na escola, quando eu falei que você era... bem, aquilo.

-Tudo bem Xiao Lang. – Ele deu mais uns passos à frente e ela foi recuando, encontrando uma parede. – Desculpe por hoje... – Ela corou com a aproximação e novamente ela sentiu a respiração quente dele perto da dela. – Não Syaoran, por favor! – Respondeu, empurrando ele um pouco e saindo correndo. Depois disso, Li socou a parede e encostou a cabeça nela, ele estava odiando a si mesmo por admitir que a amava.

--------------------

Sakura entrou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água cair por seu corpo. Ela ainda estava em transe pelos acontecimentos do dia. Começou a se lavar e se enxaguou, saiu do banheiro enrolada numa toalha e trocou-se, já estava colocando sua saia para não passar calor no inicio de verão em Hong Kong. Pegou uma toalinha de rosto e enrolou seu cabelo nela. Jogou-se na cama, pegando seu ursinho amarelo, que ela apelidara de Kero. Suspirou ao admitir pra si mesmo que estava amando, a pessoa que era totalmente o oposto dela. Ela sorriu ao pensar no resultado dessa mistura.

-Quando os Opostos se Atraem – Falou para si mesma. (Ahaa! Essa deveria ser a frase do final não? Mas espere e veja)

Uma batida na porta e ela pediu para entrar, sentando na cama imediatamente quando viu quem entrava, corou pois ele estava sem camiseta e seu cabelo todo bagunçado e molhado, sinal que tinha acabado de tomar banho, ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Sakura?

-An? – Perguntou, sinal que estava distraída. Ela evitava olhar nos olhos dele, com medo. Ela sabia que ele estava comprometido, tinha ouvido a Senhora Yelan falar com alguém, e ela não podia se deixar levar por aquele deus grego. Ela ficou com o olhar baixo, com vergonha.

-Pode olhar para mim? – Ele pegou delicadamente o queixo dela e levantou o rosto dela. – Olha, você sabe que eu to comprometido com Mei Ling certo? Mas... Eu não amo ela! – Ele levantou-se da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto – E ela, bem, ela me ama, o duro é isso! Droga! – Falou rapidamente.

-Syaoran, respira!

-Eu to bem! Bom, como eu ia dizendo, eu não posso deixar essa farsa continuar, eu não quero me casar com ela, e sabe de uma coisa? – Perguntou, sentado novamente na cama – Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti atraído por uma japonesa. – Sussurrou no pé do ouvido dela. Ela estremeceu toda.

-E por que você não gosta de japonesas?

-Meu clã me fez achar que japoneses eram seres inferiores a nós, igualmente como os brasileiro, americanos, russos, italianos – Alguns milhares de nomes depois – e, principalmente, os argentinos. – Ela olhava boquiaberta para ele.

-Resumindo, vocês odeiam o mundo todo? – Tentava entender, indignada.

-Menos os chineses, lógico! – Sakura deu um tapa no ombro dele. – Mas, me diga uma coisa... Você sente como eu? Eu sinto uma mistura que só surge quando...

-Os opostos se atraem – Ela suspirou, caiando pesadamente deitada na cama – É, eu sei. – Ele a analisou dos pés a cabeça, sua saia ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, sua blusinha era uma regata e solta, deixando a mostra um pedaço da barriga.

-Outra coisa, você quis dizer que gosta de mim... Quando completou a frase? – Li começou a se aproximar mais dela.

-Si... quer dizer... Não! – Respondeu erguendo-se bruscamente fazendo Syaoran dar um soco na cama.

-Sakura, será que eu posso terminar pelo menos uma vez hoje de dar um beijo em você? – Perguntou se aproximando, novamente.

-Não é certo, eu... Eu não posso desculpa.

-Mas você gosta de mim, não?

-Ai que pressão Syaoran! – Ela pulou da cama, andando de um lado para o outro. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu prefiro quando a gente brigava, sério!

-Sabe que eu também prefiro, principalmente da sua cara de brava! – Ela olhou feio para ele, enquanto empurrava-o pra fora do quarto. – Ok, já entendi, fora do quarto rosa cheio de bichinhos! – Suspirou ele, se encaminhando para a porta. – Já que gosta tanto daquela época... – Ele chutou um bichinho de pelúcia que estava perto da porta – Boa noite, senhorita Kinomoto – falou com desdém.

-Argh! Eu te odeio Xiao Lang Li! - Ela se jogou novamente na cama, olhando para o teto e pegando no sono, sem ao menos jantar, esperando o amanhecer.

**N/A²: Ho ho ho! Chegamos ao fim desse capitulo! Agora sim as coiiisas começam a ficar mais, interessantes! Declaração de amor do Syaoran ALL! Sim, é pra dar a impressão que ele falou super rápido, sabe o que é né? É quando você fica nervoso/a e nem da tempo da pessoa que você ta falando revidar, entendeu? E sim, aquela parte dos países **_**ERA **_**pra ser humor, mas a autora tem grande criatividade para humor, como vocês podem conferir xD**

**Meo povo! Visitem a versão 1.0 (em construção) do meu blog:**

**www(ponto)anniesblog(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br**

**Substitua os (ponto)'s por .**

**Agora, aos comentários:**

**AnGe Lille: **Pois é, ele queria fazer um "joguinho" com ela, e pelo visto, conseguiu, acompanhe pra ver esse "comprometido", acho que não vai dar muito certo.

**Uchiha Danii-chan:**Entendeu agora? xD Pois é, safadeeenyyyyo! Que feio... Ele vai melhorar daqui pra frente pode apostar. _**(Interrompemos nossa programação para anunciar uma coisa de extrema importância!)**_

**Senhorita Annie quase conta um spoiler grave, se você tivesse se aprofundado nesse comentário ela não resistiria e teria que emendar esse capítulo no capítulo que vem!**

**melguinha3**Pra conseguir tirar algo descente dessa coisa que se chama cabeça, e da pra notar que eu sou um ser noturno, pois acabo de terminar essas notas às 00:22

**Bem, por enquanto é só! Beijos a vocês, boa noite/tarde/dia e comenta ai vai!**


	5. Amo te com todas as minhas forças

Capítulo 4 – Amo-te com todas as minhas forças

-Droga, ela... Argh! – Ele andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, chutando as roupas que estavam no chão. Li suspirou e caiu na cama, sentado, com os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto entre as mãos.

-Xiao Lang, o jantar! – Escutou sua mãe do outro lado da porta.

-Estou sem fome mãe.

-Vem pelo menos se sentar a mesa, para não parecer falta de educação. – Ele suspirou de novo e levantou. Abriu a porta e saiu, se dirigindo à sala de jantar com sua mão ao seu encalço. Chegou à sala, sentou-se ao seu lugar na mesa e nem notou a japonesa ao seu lado, do mesmo jeito que ele: abalada.

-Boa noite Li. – Ela deu um aceno de cabeça, em sinal de cumprimento. Ele olhou para ela e imediatamente ela corou, abaixando ainda mais a cabeça.

-Boa noite Kinomoto. – Ele voltou o olhar para o seu prato. O clima tenso pairava entre os dois. Sakura nem mexeu na comida, pediu licença e se retirou, seguida por Syaoran. Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Ela se jogou na cama, enquanto no quarto ao lado Li fazia o mesmo. Os dois estavam confusos, muito, diga-se de passagem.

-Ai, ai, ai... Por quê? Por que justamente comigo? – Falava alto para si mesma, enquanto tentava pegar no sono. Batidas na porta fizeram Sakura acordar do transe. Ela levantou-se e sentou na cama e permitiu que a pessoa entrasse.

-Podemos conversar? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça e a pessoa ali entrou e sentou-se do lado dela. Estava frio para o verão de Hong Kong e ela encolheu-se um pouco.

-O que quer Li? – Ele engoliu um seco e tirou sua blusa, cobrindo a menina ali ao seu lado e ela sorriu em agradecimento.

-Soube que vai ter que voltar pro Japão, verdade?

-Meu pai está doente, meu irmão me ligou avisando hoje. Vou na sexta para o Japão. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, seria difícil se despedir dele.

-Eu falei com a Mei Ling nessa mesma ligação, e ela encontrou um tal de Kyo, ela disse que tinha se apaixonado por ele e... Bem, terminou o noivado. – Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou pela primeira vez os olhos âmbares e ela tinha um certo brilho no olhar. – Posso te beijar descentemente agora? – Ela levantou-se e novamente Syaoran socou a cama. – Sakura! Você poderia colaborar com a minha felicidade! Poderia se ficasse sentada!

-Não posso...

-Por quê?

-Você acabou de terminar o noivado e eu posso não ter conhecido Mei Ling, mas ela certamente não ia gostar disso e tem os anciões e tudo mais! – Enquanto ela falava Li se levantava e se dirigia a ela e a silenciou com um beijo. Depois de se separarem ela sussurrou no ouvido dele – Eu te odeio Syaoran Li.

-Também te amo, flor de cerejeira!

-Agora: CAI FORA! – Ela empurrava o jovem até a saída do quarto e ele mais uma vez, chutou um bichinho de pelúcia dela. Ela olhou irada para ele e Li finalmente se tocou, Sakura amava bichinhos de pelúcia. – Boa noite Senhor Li! – E fechou a porta com tudo.

---------------

O dia amanheceu frio e Sakura notou que continuava com o casaco de Li, ela nem fizera questão de tirar na outra noite, isso provou que ela realmente amava o jovem Li. Ela sorriu e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e fazer sua higiene pessoal.

Desceu um lance de escadas e encontrou Syaoran, olhando para o nada e seu coração disparou. Estava com a blusa dele em suas mãos e foi falar com ele:

-Syaoran... Sua blusa! – Entregou a blusa, corada. – Obrigada. – Ele aceitou a blusa com um aceno de cabeça – Vou tomar café! Bom dia Li.

-Bom dia Sakura. – Ela sorriu e desceu as escadas correndo. Ela havia realmente descoberto que amava Syaoran e ela não tinha como evitar mais esse sentimento, mas não podia e não iria ceder... Pelo menos não tão cedo!

------------------

-Me devolve Li! – Ela pulava, tentando alcançar seu diário, que estava sendo segurado por Li, no alto da cabeça dele. – Não tem nada de interessante ai!

-Não é? Vamos ver! – Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele abriu o diário e começou a folhear as páginas. – "Vou fazer intercâmbio"... "China, ai vou eu"... "Há um garoto muito arrogante na casa dos Li" Arrogante, eu? Quem disse? – Ela mostrou a língua para ele. – "Ele está me enchendo o saco, até na escola" É, disso você tem razão. – Ela começou a ficar com medo do que vinha e começou a pular, tentando pegar o caderninho outra vez. – "Ele disse que gosta de mim" Opa, parte boa, vamos ver se você gosta de mim mesmo! – Sakura colocou a mão na testa, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-É feio ver o diário dos outros! E se for pra contar se eu te amo ou não contarei na hora certa. – Ela engoliu um seco ao ver ele se preparando para avançar mais uma página no diário. Ela respirou aliviada quando o viu fechar o caderninho e a devolver. – Brigada Syaoran.

-Quero saber logo de sua decisão. – Ela sorriu, mostrando que talvez à hora estivesse chegando. Ela pegou o diário e saiu correndo, entrou no quarto e se encaminhou à sacada. Abriu o caderno naquela página e começou a ler:

"_No início, éramos inimigos, ele não gostava de mim, e imagine eu, dele. Era um briga, um pé de guerra e de repente eu começo a olhar pelo lado mais masculino dele, não só aquele moleque que brigava comigo e implicava sempre, e sim um homem bonito, forte e com um senso de proteção fora de comum. Foi isso que eu vi naquele dia na escola, que ele me disse aquelas coisas com intenção de me proteger. Razões começavam a faltar para eu odiar ele e sobravam para eu o amar até o fim das minhas forças, mas ai ele começou o joguinho estúpido, de brincar com meus sentimentos, isso me abalou e me deixou triste. A partir de então, acho que ele se tocou e começou a ficar mais gentil comigo, começamos a conversar mais e de repente eu vejo que ele me ama. Isso foi um grande peso na minha consciência, pois tinha ficado sabendo que ele era comprometido. Acho que meio que combinado, a noiva dele largou dele e eu fiquei livre para tê-lo, mas não consigo. Acho que é o medo da distância que vamos ter daqui uns dias..." _ Ela parou de ler para enxugar as lágrimas que caiam e se deitou ali mesmo na sacada e de repente seus olhos encontra duas esferas âmbares, a olhando.

-Sy...Syaoran!

-Eu li tudo Sakura... Desculpe por tudo! – Ela não quis saber de nada e se jogou nos braços do homem a sua frente e ficou ali, chorando como uma criança, com medo do mundo. Li apertou-a mais para seu corpo e assim eles ficaram um bom tempo. Ela se soltou do abraço e pegou o diário caído no chão e voltou a ler.

"_...Não sabia mais como era amar, nem como era conseguir uma pessoa para si e de repente, ela ser tirada de você, sem mais nem menos. O amor começou a falar mais forte que o ódio e até as nossas brigas ficaram com um ar "__love__". Questão de tempo para ele descobrir tudo e eu não agüentar ficar sem tocá-lo. Não sei o que será de mim quando eu tiver que partir para o Japão novamente e ficar sem vê-lo. O medo é grande de enlouquecer, de nunca mais amar, de nunca ser amada novamente._

_Sakura."_

-Amo-te com todas as minhas forças, pequeno lobo. – Sussurrou, mas mesmo assim ele ouviu e sorriu. Felicidade que ia se acabar em pouco tempo e o felizes para sempre que Sakura sempre sonhou se dissiparia e seria carregado pelo vento, talvez para outra pessoa que viesse a ficar com ele. Ela voltou a chorar novamente, e mesmo de costas para Syaoran, ele notou que ela chorava, pelo balanço do corpo com os soluços.

-Chorando por que, Sakurinha? – Pela primeira vez havia ouvido esse nome sem um tom típico de ironia na voz dele.

-Eu... Eu não sei... – Ele a virou, fazendo que eles ficassem frente a frente. Ele tirou o anel, que até agora estava guardado em sua escrivaninha talvez para caso Mei Ling perdesse a aliança dela, do seu bolso e a colocou no dedo de Sakura.

-Vamos fazer uma promessa? – Ela olhou interessada. – Isso sela o nosso compromisso e eu tenho que ir pra Tomoeda para cursar Administração daqui alguns anos e, bem, a gente se encontra lá, e até lá, ninguém tira essa aliança do dedo e ninguém se envolve com ninguém, promete? – Ela acenou com a cabeça, em sinal que concordava. – Agora posso terminar de te dar um beijo? – A jovem sorriu e se aproximou dele, deram um beijo longo, com algum gosto de lágrimas ainda, mas do mesmo jeito, transmitindo todo o amor sentido por eles nesse momento.

**N/A: Nya, estava inspirada, e romântica! Também, com uma trilha sonora ao fundo... essa daqui ô:**

profile(ponto)imeem(ponto)com/PSVeMj/playlist/vuHCWBLK/

**Precisa ser cadastrado para ouvir, mas é rápido ;) É uma trilha sonora de outra fic que eu amo chamada Hora Zero, escrito por Rafael Agostini, vulgo Leafar, meu outro inspirador para certas cenas dramaticas e principalmente a cena do diário. Eu peguei de uma fic dele. Eu postei rápido, por isso só tenho 2 comentários, agradeço a eles e no próximo capitulo eu respondo ok? **

**Ah, pra vocês ficarem sabendo as que mais me inspiraram foram: We are the Stars, Maya no Komoriuta e Endless Sorrow.**

**Beijos**

**Annie!**

**Obs: Eu chorei com esse capitulo, espero ter transmitido todo o sentimento e que toque o coração de vocês tbm!**

**Dedicado à: Cainã, que apesar de ele não me amar, amo ele com todas as minha forças e pelo menos espero que ele leia esse capitulo, sim, isso foi um desabafo, principalmente na parte do diário. Dedicado aos fãs de Syaoran e Sakura e a todos que um dia passaram por essa situação. Que todos consigam alguem que te ame e que te respeite!**

**Ok, a fic não acabou ainda!  
**


	6. Voltei pra você!

**N/A: Gente, mil perdões! A fic acaba aqui, não consigo e não posso estendê-la mais ok? Desculpa meeesmo! Como recompensa, mega capitulo! **

Capitulo 5 – Voltei pra você!

A noite caiu, trazendo com ela trevas. Com a noite chegou o vento gélido, que batia nos cabelos da menina na varando e fazia esvoaçá-los.

-Sakura? – Ela virou-se e sorriu para a pessoa. – Venha jantar, está frio ai fora.

-Estou sem fome, Syaoran. Pode ir.

-Se você não for, eu não vou! – Dizendo isso se sentou ao lado dela. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficou observando as estrelas. – Vai jantar, Sakura.

-Estou sem fome... – ela deitou no colo dele. Ficaram assim por um tempo, em silêncio. Sakura observou que ele estava sério e sentou-se rapidamente e ficou frente a frente com ele. – O que foi Syaoran?

-Só estava... pensando.

-Pensando se foi uma boa escolha fazer a promessa comigo, não é?

-Não! Sakura! Não fale mais isso, por favor! – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas ainda sim preocupada com ele.

-Pode me falar no que é?

-É você! – Ele olhou com semblante triste para ela. Ele suspirou. – Você vai pro Japão e... Vou sentir saudades. – Sakura abaixou a cabeça, triste. – Promete que vai me ligar sempre que puder, Sakurinha? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e se jogou no pescoço dele. Li apertou ela mais para perto de si. – Vamos, vou te mostrar algo! – O jovem se levantou e ajudou-a a levantar, pegou na mão dela e a guiou até o mais profundo jardim da família Li. Havia um pequeno labirinto e no meio desse labirinto havia uma clareira, com um pequeno lago e uma cerejeira. Ela correu feito criança e sentou perto da árvore, enquanto ele se divertia.

-Como eu nunca achei isso?

-Segredo de família, quase ninguém de fora consegue passar pelo labirinto.

-Então, por que mostrou para mim?

-Você não é minha namorada? Espero que você seja minha noiva e minha esposa algum dia. – Ela sorriu constrangida e corada. Li chegou perto dela e sentou-se perto, ela deitou no seu colo e ficou observando as estrelas.

-------------------

**Sexta feira, Aeroporto Internacional de Hong Kong.**

-Tchau Sakura! – Falou carinhosamente ao pé do ouvido dela. – Te amo.

-Tchau Syaoran! – Despediu-se entre soluços. Só ele tinha ido a levar no aeroporto, os outros estavam ocupados com as suas tarefas. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e ele se curvou um pouco para beijá-la.

-Não chore, por favor! – Ela fingiu um sorriso e enxugou as lágrimas.

**Da Da Da Da**

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

**You're probably on your flight back to your hometown**

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**

**Be with myself in center, clarity**

**Peace, Serenity**

-Vou tentar! Você promete que vai lá? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Ela chorou mais ainda e se jogou em seus braços novamente, assim ficou até ouvir a última chamada para seu vôo. – Tchau, pequeno lobo! – E deu um selinho nele. Correu para o portão de embarque, dando uma última olhada para ele, que segurava as lágrimas para não chorar.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We got some straightening out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**

**blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry,**

**Don't cry,**

**Don't cry**

Ela embarcou em seu vôo e ficou olhando para fora da janelinha, lembrando de todos os seus momentos com ele.

_-----------FlashBack------------------_

-Olá senhor Li, meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. O que deseja?

-Quero que fique longe de mim o máximo possível entendeu? Não importa se ficarmos na mesma sala no colégio quero você longe de mim, odeio japoneses. – Sakura arregalou os olhos e afirmou com a cabeça. Syaoran saiu rapidamente, fechando a porta com violência. Ela se jogou na cama e seus cabelos ficaram espalhados por toda a colcha, esse rapaz mesquinho ia com certeza ser um problema.

_----------FlashBack--------------------_

A jovem sorriu, lembrando de todas as brigas, de tudo o que tinha passado com o seu pequeno lobo.

**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone**

**I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown,full**

**grown**

**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they**

**And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay**

Sakura riu, estava realmente lembrando de todos os seus momentos com ela. A implicância começou num certo dia, depois da escola.

_-----------FlashBack-----------_

-Aquela garota tem nome senhor Li. – Sakura entrou na sala também, sentando-se numa parte do sofá, com a bolsa no colo. Retirou de dentro da sua bolsa um papel e escreveu em chinês o nome dela. – Entendeu agora ou quer que eu desenhe um sinônimo do meu nome Syaoran? – Ela enfatizou bem o nome dele, deixando-o fervendo de raiva.

-Já disse pra me chamar de Li, ô japonesinha de meia tigela!

-Ah, eu te chamo como quiser, pequeno lobo! – Yelan se divertia com a briga dos dois.

-É assim Kinomoto? Você terá vingança, flor de cerejeira.

-Brigada pelo elogio! – Fez um "v" com os dedos, jogou a bolsa em suas costas e subiu correndo as escadas, direto para seu quarto.

_----------FlashBack--------------_

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We got some straightening out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**

**blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

Estava se divertindo, seria possível, que em pouco tempo tudo tenha acontecido e ainda conseguiram se apaixonar, lembrou-se daquele mesmo dia, mas agora realmente uma traquinagem com ele.

_--------------FlashBack-------------_

Logo após, a jovem foi para a biblioteca chamar Syaoran para o café, entrou quieta e fechou a porta mais quieta ainda. Um sorriso maléfico estava estampado em seu rosto, chegou perto da cadeira onde ele estava e gritou:

-Pequeno lobo, o café ta na mesa! – Ele pulou de susto e levou a mão no coração – Oh! Te assustei? – Perguntou a menina, colocando a mão na boca e fingindo-se de inocente – Não era minha intenção lobinho! – Ele virou-se com o olhar frio, pronto para rebater a provocação mas não foi possível, ela tinha saído correndo mais silenciosa do que tinha entrado. Ele sentiu o resto queimando de raiva.

-SAKURA! – O grito de raiva dele explodiu por toda a casa, enquanto ela ria muito na sala de jantar juntamente com a mãe do Li. Ouviu-se passou zangados, alguém se aproximava com a respiração pesada. Ela se escondeu atrás da senhora que ria de tudo. – Mãe eu já aturei de mais essazinha ai, preferia a Mei Ling – A jovem mostrou a língua para ele.

-Sakura, suba e pare de provocar o Syaoran e você – olhou para o filho, quase saindo chamas do olhar – Fique aqui. – Ela esperou Sakura subir pro seu quarto, quando ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando ela começou – Não esconde Xiao Lang, por que é assim com a garota? Ela acabou de chegar em Hong Kong...

_------------------FlashBack------------_

**Like a little school mate in the school yard**

**We'll play jacks and uno cards**

**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine**

**Valentine**

**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to**

**'cause I wanna hold yours too**

**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret**

**worlds**

**But it's time for me to go home**

**It's getting late, dark outside**

**I need to be with myself in center, clarity**

**Peace, Serenity**

Ela nem viu o tempo passar e acabou dormindo, sonhou com ele. Um filme rodou em câmera lenta em sua cabeça.

---------------------_FlashBack---------------_

-Por que você não me esperou? – Perguntou entre os dentes.

-Oras, você mesmo não disse que não anda com japonesas? Então...

-Então nada, esses bandos de babuínos babando em você não é muito legal.

-Nossa, Syaoran Li com ciúme, de uma japonesa? – Soltou em tom de ironia. Ele mandou um olhar mortal para a garota.

-Não é isso, é que você ta na minha casa e pega mal ter uma visita que é tachada de... oferecida, pra não falar outra coisa mais feia. – Sakura olhou ressentida para o jovem a sua frente, balançou o pulso, se livrou da mão dele e num giro rápido fez com que seus cabelos batessem nele, deixando o garoto sozinho na sala, com o olhar direcionado para a porta onde a japonesa tinha saído. Notando que tinha a deixado escapar saiu correndo para alcançá-la.

_-----_

-Kinomoto quer sair da biblioteca do MEU pai logo?

-A biblioteca é grande e cabe nós dois pequeno lobo! Ta com medinho é? – Ela riu por ouvir ele grunir do outro lado da porta. Ela lia com fervor um livro sobre duas pessoas apaixonadas mas com rivalidade entre povos. Mesma sabendo que Li iria entrar se assustou quando ele abriu bruscamente a porta. – Droga me mata do coração né!

-Uma pessoa a menos no mundo pelo menos! – Sakura pegou seu fichário e jogou no chinês com toda a sua força. Não vendo o ataque aéreo da japonesa o fichário acertou sua cabeça. – Obrigado viu? Agora o castigo para meninas más!

-Uhhh, to morrendo de medo! – Fingiu tremer de medo. Syaoran se aproximou dela e puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a ficar bem perto dele. Ela realmente estava com medo dele. As respirações aceleradas se encontravam com a proximidade dos rostos, Li curvou-se um pouco para ficar do tamanho da japonesa que estava na ponta dos pés. Os lábios se encontraram e quase de imediato ela entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para ele aprofundar mais no beijo. Syaoran precisava de ar e se separou do beijo.

-Esse é o meu castigo para meninas más! – Rodou o corpo e saiu, deixando uma garota intrigada, satisfeita e feliz atrás dele.

_-------_

-O que você quer?

-Conseqüência. – Um sussurro ouvido por Sakura sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-Selinho! – Falou Wei Wei. Kinomoto balançou a cabeça, ou era isso, ou era mico, preferiu selinho. Aproximou de Li assustada mas mesmo assim e deu o selinho, assovios e gritinhos foram ouvidos depois disso, o jovem chinês sorriu mais ainda enquanto a japonesa corava. Era a vez de ela rodar, deu graças a Deus por ter caído em outra pessoa e assim passou o jogo.

-Podemos conversar? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça e a pessoa ali entrou e sentou-se do lado dela. Estava frio para o verão de Hong Kong e ela encolheu-se um pouco.

-O que quer Li? – Ele engoliu um seco e tirou sua blusa, cobrindo a menina ali ao seu lado e ela sorriu em agradecimento.

-Soube que vai ter que voltar pro Japão, verdade?

-Meu pai está doente, meu irmão me ligou avisando hoje. Vou na sexta para o Japão. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, seria difícil se despedir dele.

-Eu falei com a Mei Ling nessa mesma ligação, e ela encontrou um tal de Kyo, ela disse que tinha se apaixonado por ele e... Bem, terminou o noivado. – Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou pela primeira vez os olhos âmbares e ela tinha um certo brilho no olhar. – Posso te beijar descentemente agora? – Ela levantou-se e novamente Syaoran socou a cama. – Sakura! Você poderia colaborar com a minha felicidade! Poderia se ficasse sentada!

-Não posso...

-Por quê?

-Você acabou de terminar o noivado e eu posso não ter conhecido Mei Ling, mas ela certamente não ia gostar disso e tem os anciões e tudo mais! – Enquanto ela falava Li se levantava e se dirigia a ela e a silenciou com um beijo. Depois de se separarem ela sussurrou no ouvido dele – Eu te odeio Syaoran Li.

-Também te amo, flor de cerejeira!

-Agora: CAI FORA! – Ela empurrava o jovem até a saída do quarto e ele mais uma vez, chutou um bichinho de pelúcia dela. Ela olhou irada para ele e Li finalmente se tocou, Sakura amava bichinhos de pelúcia. – Boa noite Senhor Li! – E fechou a porta com tudo.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We got some straightening out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**

**blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry,**

**Don't cry,**

**Don't cry**

**La Da Da Da Da Da**

-Me devolve Li! – Ela pulava, tentando alcançar seu diário, que estava sendo segurado por Li, no alto da cabeça dele. – Não tem nada de interessante ai!

-Não é? Vamos ver! – Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele abriu o diário e começou a folhear as páginas. – "Vou fazer intercâmbio"... "China, ai vou eu"... "Há um garoto muito arrogante na casa dos Li" Arrogante, eu? Quem disse? – Ela mostrou a língua para ele. – "Ele está me enchendo o saco, até na escola" É, disso você tem razão. – Ela começou a ficar com medo do que vinha e começou a pular, tentando pegar o caderninho outra vez. – "Ele disse que gosta de mim" Opa, parte boa, vamos ver se você gosta de mim mesmo! – Sakura colocou a mão na testa, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-É feio ver o diário dos outros! E se for pra contar se eu te amo ou não contarei na hora certa. – Ela engoliu um seco ao ver ele se preparando para avançar mais uma página no diário. Ela respirou aliviada quando o viu fechar o caderninho e a devolver. – Brigada Syaoran.

-Quero saber logo de sua decisão. – Ela sorriu, mostrando que talvez à hora estivesse chegando. Ela pegou o diário e saiu correndo, entrou no quarto e se encaminhou à sacada. Abriu o caderno naquela página e começou a ler:

"_No início, éramos inimigos, ele não gostava de mim, e imagine eu, dele. Era um briga, um pé de guerra e de repente eu começo a olhar pelo lado mais masculino dele, não só aquele moleque que brigava comigo e implicava sempre, e sim um homem bonito, forte e com um senso de proteção fora de comum. Foi isso que eu vi naquele dia na escola, que ele me disse aquelas coisas com intenção de me proteger. Razões começavam a faltar para eu odiar ele e sobravam para eu o amar até o fim das minhas forças, mas ai ele começou o joguinho estúpido, de brincar com meus sentimentos, isso me abalou e me deixou triste. A partir de então, acho que ele se tocou e começou a ficar mais gentil comigo, começamos a conversar mais e de repente eu vejo que ele me ama. Isso foi um grande peso na minha consciência, pois tinha ficado sabendo que ele era comprometido. Acho que meio que combinado, a noiva dele largou dele e eu fiquei livre para tê-lo, mas não consigo. Acho que é o medo da distância que vamos ter daqui uns dias..." _ Ela parou de ler para enxugar as lágrimas que caiam e se deitou ali mesmo na sacada e de repente seus olhos encontra duas esferas âmbares, a olhando.

-Sy...Syaoran!

-Eu li tudo Sakura... Desculpe por tudo! – Ela não quis saber de nada e se jogou nos braços do homem a sua frente e ficou ali, chorando como uma criança, com medo do mundo. Li apertou-a mais para seu corpo e assim eles ficaram um bom tempo. Ela se soltou do abraço e pegou o diário caído no chão e voltou a ler.

"_...Não sabia mais como era amar, nem como era conseguir uma pessoa para si e de repente, ela ser tirada de você, sem mais nem menos. O amor começou a falar mais forte que o ódio e até as nossas brigas ficaram com um ar "__love__". Questão de tempo para ele descobrir tudo e eu não agüentar ficar sem tocá-lo. Não sei o que será de mim quando eu tiver que partir para o Japão novamente e ficar sem vê-lo. O medo é grande de enlouquecer, de nunca mais amar, de nunca ser amada novamente._

_Sakura."_

-Amo-te com todas as minhas forças, pequeno lobo. – Sussurrou, mas mesmo assim ele ouviu e sorriu. Felicidade que ia se acabar em pouco tempo e o felizes para sempre que Sakura sempre sonhou se dissiparia e seria carregado pelo vento, talvez para outra pessoa que viesse a ficar com ele. Ela voltou a chorar novamente, e mesmo de costas para Syaoran, ele notou que ela chorava, pelo balanço do corpo com os soluços.

------------------_FlashBack---------------_

Acordou com o avião pousando, levantou-se logo após ele ter tocado o solo e ouviu suas costas estralando. A voz dele ecoava na sua mente "Vamos fazer uma promessa?" e a promessa ficou ecoando na sua cabeça, por um bom tempo.

--------------------

**Tomoeda, 4 anos depois**

-Ai ai ai! To atrasada! – Dizia Sakura, correndo de um lado para o outro. – Mei Ling!

-Oi Sakura?

-Seu primo vem hoje não?

-Ele já está aqui!

-O que? Meu Deus! – Ela se apressou ainda mais para se arrumar. Morava num apartamento na Universidade de Tomoeda. Seu pai havia morrido e seu irmão foi morar em Tokyo, preferiu não dar trabalho para seus parentes e foi para a universidade. O anel no dedo de Sakura estava ali, tinha cumprido a promessa, esperava o mesmo de Syaoran. A Universidade de Tomoeda era uma das universidades mais famosas pelo curso de administração, e Syaoran estava vindo cursar a faculdade. – Mei Ling, estou indo para a aula, beijos! – Ela saiu apressada, não viu para onde andava e acabou esbarrando numa pessoa. – Ai, desculpa!

-Que nada! Eu que não vi por onde andava. – Eles se olharam melhor e ficaram se analisando. De repente a menina pula no pescoço do homem a sua frente.

-Syaoran! – Eles ficaram assim um bom tempo. – Não me avisou em que vôo vinha, eu teria ido ao aeroporto te buscar e... – Ele a calou com um beijo, estiveram 4 anos separados.

-Menos Sakura, menos! – Ela sorriu, terminou de pegar seu material do chão e levantou-se. – Ah, esqueci de entregar isto a você no dia que partiu! – Falou colocando na mão dela um pequeno embrulho. Ela abriu, intrigada e seus olhos se encheram quando viu uma peça de ouro branco, com um quartzo rosa em forma de flor de cerejeira como pingente.

-Sya...Syaoran! Você é louco!

-Isso foi um "obrigada"? Bem, de nada! – Ela sorriu ainda mais para ele que pegou a correntinha da mão dela e colocou no pescoço dela. Estava linda. Agora ela não precisava ficar nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo, seu cabelo estava mais comprido e seus olhos estavam com a mesma tonalidade de verde. Sakura havia se tornado uma mulher. Ela pulo no pescoço dele e até esqueceu-se das aulas do dia.

-Kinomoto? – Perguntou o professor de anatomia no outro dia. – Você não costuma a faltar nas aulas, por que faltou ontem?

-Ehr... Meu namorado tinha chegado da China e esqueci totalmente das aulas, desculpa. – Sussurros foram ouvidos pela sala toda, as meninas principalmente, deram gritinhos de desgosto. Como um homem daqueles podia ser namorado dela.

-É verdade Sakura? – Perguntou sua amiga, Michiko. Ela assentiu com a cabeça constrangida. – O conhece donde? – Perguntou interessada.

-Fiquei na casa dele quando fui pra China fazer intercâmbio. – Disse murmurando para as outras garotas não escutarem.

-Sortuda! – Ela sorriu.

-Te apresento pra ele, hoje! – Os olhos da moça brilharam ao saber que ia conhecer o novo Deus Grego da faculdade. Ela riu do comportamento da Michiko. – Agora vem cá, era surpresa isso? Afinal, eu moro com a prima dele, não é tão estranho, é? – A jovem arregalou os olhos.

-Estranho? Digamos que é PARA NORMAL! As meninas tudo babando nele enquanto ele ta comprometido com você a 4 anos, legal Sakura! E muito normal também! – Respondeu com cinismo na voz. O sinal tocou e Sakura foi a primeira a sair da sala, sua amiga a seguiu. – É ele! – A jovem rodou os olhos pelo comportamento. A moça parou e não queria sair do lugar e Sakura teve que puxar ela.

-Sakura!

-Oi, mor! – Disse dando um selinho nele. – Michiko esse é Syaoran, Syaoran essa é a Michiko. – Chegou perto do ouvido dele e disse – Ela é louca por você. – Ele soltou um "ah". – E se eu souber de alguma menina dando em cima de você eu juro que a esmago com as minhas próprias mãos, né Michiko! – e olhou com um olhar assassino para a amiga.

-Que exagero! – Ela virou a cara e só então a amiga de Sakura notou o anel na mão direita de Sakura e um igualzinho na mão de Syaoran.

-Vocês... Vocês são noivos?

-Não, por enquanto... – A jovem ficou corada.

-Bem, eu to morrendo de fome, se vocês não se importam eu vou pra lanchonete!

-Ta Sakura, vou pro meu dormitório terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. – E chegou mais perto dela – Juro que ficar sabendo de algum cara dando eu cima de você, ele ta ferrado. – Ela sorriu e deu um selinho no namorado, enquanto puxava a amiga.

-Tchau, Syaoran! – Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-------------

**Tomoeda, 5 aos depois. Formatura do Li e... bem, o "e" fica na surpresa.**

Sakura terminava de prender seu cabelo para a festa de formatura de seu namorado. Estava usando um vestido rosa claro, meio rodado e tomara que caia. No pescoço ia o colar dado por Li e o cabelo preso num coque, com alguns fios de cabelos soltos em frente, enrolados.

-Sakura anda logo! Syaoran já está aqui!

-Já vou Mei! – Disse, com um grampo na boca. Terminou de prender e saiu do banheiro.

-U..Uau! – Soltou Syaoran, de boca aberta.

-Fecha a boca se não entra mosca! – Riu ela dando um selinho no namorado. – Vamos? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Mei Ling foi atrás dos dois pombinhos. Chegaram à festa em um carro luxuoso e logo foram para dentro do salão. Sakura correu para cumprimentar a família de Li, os anciões olhavam-na de modo assustador, mas ela nem ligou. Voltou para perto de Syaoran.

-Sakura, tente ao máximo não mostrar afeto por mim perto dos anciões ok? Eles já não gostam da idéia de eu estar namorando você, imagina o afeto. – Ela confirmou com a cabeça, seria difícil, mas tentaria. – Obrigado.

-Mas que vai ser difícil vai!

-Eu sei, minha flor, eu sei. – Ela sorriu e foi-se sentar a mesa. Chegou um amigo seu a chamando para dançar, seu nome era Kyo Tanaka.

-Sakurinha, vamos dançar vem!

-Mei Ling está aqui! – Sussurrou no ouvido do garoto a sua frente, ele começou a procurá-la, enquanto Syaoran observava tudo, com os olhos estreitos para o garoto.

-Sakura, o que você disse no ouvido daquele cara? – Perguntou, se aproximando dela e pegando o braço da jovem, com força.

-Ai Syaoran, está me machucando – Falou baixinho que, apesar do barulho, ele ouviu e afrouxou um pouco. – Ele estava me chamando para dançar e para não arranjar encrenca pra Mei com a sua família falei baixo, avisando que ela estava na festa.

-Sei...

-Ai que ciúme Syaoran! Eu não fiz nada de mais! – Ainda falando baixinho para que o resto da família dele não os escutasse.

-Se não fez nada mesmo, vamos dançar. – Ela sorriu e seguiu ele até a pista de dança. Começou a tocar uma música lenta e eles se aproximaram. Sakura encostou o rosto no ombro do rapaz. – Desculpe Sakura! – Ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem...

-Vamos lá fora um pouco? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu de mãos dadas para o jardim do salão. Ela sentou-se num banco e logo o jovem fez o mesmo. – Aqui podemos namorar um pouquinho. – Ela riu do comentário do namorado, enquanto deitava no peito dele e ela a abraçava pelos ombros. A jovem lembrou-se do dia na cerejeira.

"_-Como eu nunca achei isso?_

_-Segredo de família, quase ninguém de fora consegue passar pelo labirinto._

_-Então, por que mostrou para mim?_

_-Você não é minha namorada? Espero que você seja minha noiva e minha esposa algum dia. – Ela sorriu constrangida e corada. Li chegou perto dela e sentou-se perto, ela deitou no seu colo e ficou observando as estrelas." _E sorriu. Depois de algum tempo eles voltaram para o salão. Ela foi sentar, enquanto Li ficava conversando com seus amigos.

**Come with me**

**stay the night**

**you say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**what do you expect me to say?**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**You take my hand**

**and you say you've changed**

**but boy you know your begging don't fool me**

**because to you it's just a game**

**You know it's just too little too late**

-Yuunah, oi!

-Olá Syaoran, será que podemos conversar? – Perguntou a garota, perto dele. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Nesse meio tempo Mei Ling tinha se sentado à mesa, exausta de tanto correr de Kyo. – Vamos lá fora, está muito barulho aqui dentro. – E o guiou, passando de propósito perto de Sakura. A prima de Li tentou impedir que ela visse, o que não deu muito certo. Ela levantou-se, ergueu um pouco o vestido e saiu correndo, Mei Ling foi em seguida. – Sabe Syaoran... Desde que você chegou da China você ta se envolvendo com aquele Kinomoto.

-Não fala assim da Sakura!

-Falo do jeito que eu quiser! Bem, mas voltando ao assunto, você é jovem, tem que experimentar outras coisas, não só ficar na mesma. Então. – Ela aproximou-se de Syaoran, enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço e o beijava. Sakura chegou ao jardim no mesmo momento e não agüentou, começou a chorar. Um choro forte, como se tivesse perdendo seu pai e sua mãe, o mesmo choro do dia que teve que se despedir de Syaoran. Mei Ling chegou logo após e pegou sua amiga já chorando, tocou no ombro dela e ela virou-se, chorando no ombro de sua amiga.

**So let me on down**

**cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**your chance has come and gone**

**and you know**

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**and I can't wait**

**boy you know all the right things to say**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**but you don't like me**

**you just like the chase**

**to be real it doesn't matter anyways**

**You know it's just too little too late**

-Você não fez isso Xiao Lang! – Ele não havia notado as duas ali, o choro da moça começou a se intensificar e ele ia sentindo um aperto no coração. Como fora burro! "Eu me odeio!" pensou, tentando chegar perto de Sakura que agora saia correndo, sem olhar para trás. Chamou um táxi e se encaminhou para seu apartamento, que dividia com Mei Ling. Entrou em casa, seguiu-se para o quarto, se jogou na cama e começou a chorar mais ainda, pegou seu antigo diário e arrancou a página de quando ela descobriu que amava Syaoran. Sua maquiagem estava toda borrada, seu cabelo bagunçado e vestido amassado. Tirou seu anel do dedo e jogou no chão, com força. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo e virou-se para ver quem era.

-Vai embora Li!

-Não posso...

-Por quê?

-Prometi pra mim mesmo que iria ficar pro resto da vida com a mulher que eu amo. – Ele chegou perto da cama, abaixou-se e pegou o anel caído. – O que significa isso, Sakura?

**yeah yeah it's just too little too late**

**I was young and in love**

**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**

**and now you wanna communicate**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**Go find someone else**

**in letting you go I'm loving myself**

**you got a problem**

**but don't come asking me for help**

**Cause you know**

-Você é lento! – e voltou e enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro, chorando. Ela levantou-se depois de um tempo e soltou seu cabelo. Ficou ali sentada, com Syaoran no seu quarto. Ela soltou a correntinha presa no seu pescoço e o entregou. – Eu... Eu não quero mais isto Syaoran!

-Sakurinha, por favor! Pode me ouvir? – Ela suspirou e olhou com desdém para ele. Sentiu um aperto no coração ver sua flor o olhando daquela forma. O rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo e continuou. – Mil perdões, eu não queria, ela me agarrou...

-Você poderia ter evitado!

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**and I can't wait**

**boy you know all the right things to say**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**but you don't like me**

**you just like the chase**

**to be real it doesn't matter anyways**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**I can love with all of my heart baby**

**I know I have so much to give(I have so much to give)**

**with a player like you I don't have a prayer**

**That's the way to live**

**Oooh no it's just too little too late yeah**

-O que?

-Fiquei vendo desde que vocês começaram a se beijar, até àquela hora. Eu vi você não mostrando resistência nenhuma. Acha que me engana? E eu pensando que valia a pena esperar por você quatro anos! – Se queixou deitando e resmungando de dor com o impacto das costas na cama, que mesmo macia, doeu pela força que ela de jogou na cama.

-Desculpe Sakura, posso ver seu diário? – Ela pegou na escrivaninha e jogou no colo dele. Ele folheou e não achou a folha desejada e notou sinal que ela tinha arrancado a folha. Achou no chão e começou a ler em voz alta, parou no ponto em que dizia:

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**and I can't wait**

**boy you know all the right things to say**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**but you don't like me**

**you just like the chase**

**to be real it doesn't matter anyways**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**and I can't wait**

**boy you know all the right things to say**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**but you don't like me**

**you just like the chase**

**to be real it doesn't matter anyways**

**You know it's just too little too late**

"Foi isso que eu vi naquele dia na escola, que ele me disse aquelas coisas com intenção de me proteger. Razões começavam a faltar para eu odiar ele e sobravam para eu o amar até o fim das minhas forças, mas ai ele começou o joguinho estúpido, de brincar com meus sentimentos, isso me abalou e me deixou triste.". – Ele suspirou. – É isso que você está fazendo comigo! Brincando. Acha que eu sou só um brinquedo, mais nada. Maldita hora que eu fui te conhecer Sakura! Passei 4 anos com garotas aos meus pés e todas eu recusava, todas! Ai eu chego aqui, você me esperou, igual a mim que te esperei, mas você andava com seus amigos, brincava de brincadeiras inocentes, que de inocente não tinha nada e agora, faz isso que fez comigo, me julga por uma visão, que só aconteceu uma vez, somente uma vez! Você já me mostrou que eu não consigo viver sem ter você e eu quero você, será que poderia me dar mais uma chance, só uma?! – Perguntou, colocando o anel e o colar de novo na mão direita dela. Ela apertou os dois objetos que estavam na sua mão.

-Desculpe-me Syaoran, não tinha intenção de... – E novamente ela foi interrompida por um beijo dele e logo ela derreteu-se por ele de novo e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, ficando de joelhos na cama. – Desculpa! – Sussurrou. Ele sorriu.

-Não vou te perdoar, menina má! – Ironizou o rapaz.

-E o meu castigo? – Ela perguntou, entrando no clima de brincadeira.

-Esse daqui ô! – Respondeu a beijando de novo. – Quer se casar comigo, minha flor?

-Quero! – Falou ainda abraçada nele e mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Esse seu "quero" não me foi convincente! – Ela riu e deu mais um beijo nele.

-----------------------

**Um ano e meio depois, casamente de Sakura e Li.**

-Xiao Lang! Se você entrar eu juro que te mato e você não chega nem a pisar na igreja!

-Já entendi Mei!

-Bom mesmo! O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento! – Ele rodou os olhos e foi sentar-se para esperar o horário de ir à igreja. Mei Ling voltou a entrar no quarto e viu Sakura prendendo a faixa rosa de seu kimono totalmente branco. – Você está linda Sakura! Espera ai, ele vai ficar muito triste se você entrar na igreja sem seu colar! – Disse, colocando o colar dela. A noiva estava nervosa e tremia muito. Ela finalmente terminou de se arrumar. Faltando meia hora para o casamento. Syaoran já estava na igeja.

**Quando eu me perco é quando eu te encontro**

**Quando eu me solto seus olhos me vêem**

**Quando eu me iludo é quando eu te esqueço**

**Quando eu te tenho eu me sinto tão bem**

Sakura saiu do carro e se dirigiu a entrada da igreja, Touya a acalmou e deu o braço para guiá-la para dentro da igreja. Ela deu o primeiro passo e todos presentes ali viraram o rosto para ver a noiva. Ela tremia muito e a cada passo se via mais perto de seu pequeno lobo, que de pequeno não tinha nada. Ela notou o quão poderoso aquele homem era. Já conseguia visualizar as duas esferas âmbares.

**Você me fez sentir de novo o que eu**

**Já não me importava mais**

**Você me faz tão bem**

**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**

**Quando eu te invado de silêncio**

**Você conforta a minha dor com atenção**

**E quando eu durmo no seu colo**

**Você me faz sentir de novo**

**O que eu já não sentia mais**

Touya a deixou ali, com um abraço na sua irmã e foi se sentar. Ela voltou-se para seu noivo e ajoelhou-se juntamente com ele, para finalmente ser unida para sempre com seu amor. Ela sorriu e levantou-se com ajuda de Syaoran para a troca de alianças.

-Syaoran Li, você aceita Sakura Kinomoto como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? – Disse o padre.

-Aceito. – Um peso saiu das costas de Sakura ao ouvir essa palavra.

-Sakura Kinomoto, você aceita Syaoran Li com seu marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito! – Eles trocaram a aliança, os dois tremendo muito.

**Você me faz tão bem**

**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**

**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**

**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**

**Não tenha medo**

**Não tenha medo desse amor**

**Não faz sentido**

**Não faz sentido não mudar**

**Esse amor**

-Syaoran, pode beijar a noiva! – Eles se aproximaram e se beijaram apaixonadamente, finalmente estavam casados! A igreja explodiu em aplausos enquanto eles saiam tranquilamente.

A festa? Nem adianta eu contar. Foi a mesma de sempre, a mesma festa, as mesmas tradições, mas agora duas pessoas estavam bem diferentes, e não se largavam: Sakura e Syaoran. Preciso dizer o porquê? Acho que não...

**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**

**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**

**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**

**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**

Saíram em seu carro para a lua de mel. Nele estava escrito: Quando os opostos se atraem!

**N/A: Putz, deu uma dor no coração de acabar a fic! Desculpa mesmo ai povo, mas se os comentários forem bastantes eu posto a continuação! Então comentando meus queridos leitores!**

**Agora, agradecendo comentários... (só dois? Fui boazinha em postar esse capitulo hoje!)**

**AnGe Lille: Pode desabafar a vontade Pelo visto você queria mais capítulos não é? Pois é... desculpe mesmo!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Pois é, não terminou no capítulo 3, mas terminou nesse, pelo visto você era outra que queria mais capítulos! Sorry!**

**Desculpe a todos ai! Agora vai a tradução das duas musicas em inglês desse capitulo!**

Big Girls Don't Cry

O cheiro de sua pele está grudado em mim agora

Você está provavelmente no seu vôo de volta para sua

cidade natal

Eu preciso de algum abrigo para minha própria

proteção, baby

Ficar comigo mesma concentrada, lúcida, em paz,

serena

Refrão:

Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba

Que isso não tem nada a ver com você

Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu

Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas

E EU SENTIREI sua falta como uma criança sente falta

do seucobertor

Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida

Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande

E garotas grandes não choram

Não choram, não choram, não choram

O caminho que eu estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinha

Eu tenho que dar pequenos passos até estar totalmente

amadurecida

Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes, não é?

E eu abandonarei a escuridão à frente se eu ficar

Refrão

Como um colega de escola no pátio da escola

Nós jogaremos cartas

Eu serei a sua melhor amiga

E você será meu namorado

Sim, você pode segurar minha mão, se quiser

Porque eu quero segurar a sua também

Nós seremos parceiros e amantes e compartilharemos

nossos mundos secretos

Mas chegou a hora de eu ir pra casa

Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá fora

Eu preciso ficar sozinha concentrada, lúcida, em paz,

serena

TooLittletoo Late

Venha comigo, fique a noite

Você fala as palavras mas menino isso não parece

certo

O que você espera que eu fale?

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde

Você pega minha mão, e diz que mudou

mas menino, você sabe que as suas juras não me

convencem

porque isso pra você é só um jogo

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde

Então me deixe

Porque o tempo me fortaleceu

Estou começando a seguir em frente

Eu vou dizer isso agora

Sua chance veio e foi

e você sabe

Está um pouco tarde

Um pouco errado

e eu não posso esperar

Menino, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer

Você sabe que está um pouco tarde

Você disse que sonha comigo

Mas você não gosta de mim

Você só gosta de me perseguir

Pra ser realista isso não importa de nenhuma forma

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde

Eu era uma jovem apaixonada

Eu dei tudo de mim, mas ainda não era o suficiente

E agora você quer se comunicar

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde

Vá achar outro alguém

Ao deixar você ir

Eu estou me amando

Você tem um problema

Mas não venha me pedir ajudar

Porque você sabe

Eu posso amar com todo meu coração, baby

Eu sei que eu tenho muito a dar( Eu sei que tenho

muito a dar)

Com um jogador como você, eu não tenho que rezar

Esse é o modo de viver

(Oh Não)É um pouco tarde

Está um pouco tarde e

Um pouco errado

e eu não posso esperar

Menino, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde

Você disse que sonha comigo

Mas você não gosta de mim

Você só gosta de me perseguir

Pra ser realista isso não importa de nenhuma forma

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde

Está um pouco tarde e

Um pouco errado

e eu não posso esperar

Menino, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde

Você disse que sonha comigo

Mas você não gosta de mim

Você só gosta de me perseguir

Pra ser realista isso não importa de nenhuma forma

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde

**Annie desconectando mais uma fic! Mil perdões!**


End file.
